The present invention relates to a tubular container formed of synthetic resin material and more particularly to a tubular container in which a headpiece comprising a neck and a shoulder is integrally bonded to an upper end of a hollow sleeve or body.
A tubular container of this kind is used to receive various materials such as toothpaste, cosmetics, etc. and is particularly suitable for paste material. The material is received in the elliptical body and is extruded or squeezed from an outlet formed through the neck when a pressure is applied to the body by a user. In order to enable the user to squeeze the body with small force, it is desirable that the body is formed of soft plastic with a thin wall. However, the elliptical body thus formed has only a small elasticity and, therefore, the elastic stability of the body is reduced, whereby the body tends to remain deformed after the pressure applied thereto is removed. This is not desirable because it spoils the external appearance of the container, particularly when the amount of material remaining in the body is decreased.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a tubular container in which the elastic stability of a hollow body may be increased, thereby making it possible for the body to recover its original, and therefore desirable, shape after a pressure applied thereto is removed.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a tubular container which will permit a user to discharge material contained therein with small squeezing force, but which will not permit the body to remain deformed even after a major portion of the material is dispensed.